


Gromril

by Over_Run_666



Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [7]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/F, Heavy BDSM, Lesbian Character, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Summary: Two of the adventures discover the target of their quest and it's life changing power makes them explore their relationship.
Relationships: original human characters / original dwarf characters
Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886743





	Gromril

**Gromril**

Peril in Karaz A Ungrad – Part 7

An erotic Warhammer Fantasy fanfiction By Over_Run_666

Saskia Münchberg advanced through the old stone door pointing her ancient masterwork double barrelled pistol into the small room. In her offhand she held aloft her old brass lantern by its thick wire handle. Its light illuminated her youthful face and her striking grey eyes as well as the room.

Berwi "Copperhead" Thodasdottir Engineer of Clan Gromheld paced through the door carefully but that went by the wayside immediately as she saw what the lantern light illuminated as it passed.

She stood in awe as wall and columns decorated with intricate mosaics of bright translucent rare stone. Statues and reliefs of, and inlayed with, varieties of precious metals. Heavy decorated alcoves around the wall displayed some of the most precious relics of the Gromheld Clan.

The engineer Berwi was dumbstruck, her eyes welling up at the sight of Clans directly recorded history and treasures.

A narrow, high, incredibly ostentatious, marble gold and platinum dais against the far wall held a short pole in bluish metal that was made of a series of stacked runes and precious gems all colours. At its head was an enlarged rune in gold.

This was the main thing that Berwi’s clan had raised this whole expedition for.

Seeing that the dwarf was rooted to spot Saskia took the initiative. They had passed so many traps, disguised entrances, monstrous ancient guardians.

Those monstrous ancient guardians!

The Reiklander human shuddered at the thought. She was keen to get out before more of them or those damned ratman found them.

She looked around the floor and podium carefully. She was no engineer or tomb raider but had good eyes, part of a cavalrywoman’s skill set. The rune staff itself seemed to be projecting from a hole in the rostrum.

Still shocked Berwi was just able to direct. “There shouldn’t be traps in ere itself. They wouldna wanna damage anythin.”

The engineer should have run up and been doing it herself. She was advancing but she was distracted every half step by another ancient wonder. Another story of clan history, another remnant of her ancestor’s skills. Ancestors who’s names she had known since she could walk and whose crafting style she recognised immediately.

It was as close to a religious experience a dwarf could have.

She was learning a lot about their Clans history. Of course, they depicted the usual ‘dwarves doing activities’, crafting, mining, manufacturing, fighting, forging, digging, …constructing, fucking, …fabricating, crafting sex toys.

‘Holy crap’, Berwi realised, her ancestors were filthy as all hell. She was used to the occasional old dwarf vase or plate turning up with some filthy picture on it. Which always led everyone to think, ‘ha ha, ancestors fucked’. Though that was always kind of assumed because they were in fact ‘Ancestors. Dwarves just didn’t like to think about it.

But this was different, this clan was freaky. Now she knew why they locked some of this stuff away. It kind of explained finding Vala Maraz here to be honest.

As Saskia advanced on the tall podium Berwi managed to pull out of her trance long enough to squeak out a warning. “Don’t touch the ead.”

To the human that almost sounded like she was being told get the staff, and she couldn’t see any type of dwarven trap. So, she put the lantern down on the dais and holstered her pistol. Then reached out with both hands around the foot-long stave below the head and pulled.

Immediately she realised the problem.

Her leather gauntleted hands locked around the runed Gromril with white knuckle strength. Her mouth shut tight, her eyes shut tight, her legs shut together tightly.

The stave was held tight and, being solid Gromril, was nigh indestructible. Magically blind, mute and anchored she trashed around. She tried to cry but didn’t let out a single sound. Her legs were locked together as if they were bound in that same metal.

Berwi was snatched out of her reverie and cried out. “BY GRIMNIRS COCK!”

She rushed over to the armoured cavalry woman who attached firmly to that Gromril pole wiggling vainly. In silent distress.

She remained that way for some time, growing tired and sweaty even as Berwi tried to calm her down.

“Ahm just checking this out… Ah’ve just got to work out how to get that… Don’t worry… I’m on this…”

Berwi pulled down her googles and swung a small jewelers loupe over one eye. The lens was a small sapphire that made it able to see magic to some degree. She leant in close to the woman’s face and to that blue lens it showed a faint glowing rune on the woman’s skin over her eyes, over her lips. She scanned down to her hands where she found there was one on the back of each hand. Those runes were the same one as the top of the staff.

Berwi pulled her goggles back up to her helmet and sadly had to leave the woman in that position while she looked into it further.

Eventually, after a significant referencing of her books and investigating, she closed her eyes and pulled on the erect member of a naked dwarf on the wall.

There was a rumbling deep in the stone underfoot. The staff began to rise from the plinth taking the armoured human girl with her. As the staff emerged the dwarf realised the whole foot that was above the dais WAS the head as the Inscribed octagonal Gromril shaft appeared.

Soon Saskia was on her tiptoes, then suspended off the ground by her own grasp.

The short dwarf didn’t know where to go to help. She took to grabbing the Reiklanders legs, having to bury her face in the cloth covered buttocks of the cavalrywoman between the armour leg thigh plates.

With the dwarf on tiptoes the staff reached its full height of 5 feet. It came free pitching Saskia, and therefore Berwi, backwards.

They both hit the ground with a thud. Propelled by the weight of a partially plate armoured soldier girl the staff rocketed to the ground towards Berwi. Who was partially pinned under Saskia.

The dwarf reached up one hand grabbing it just under the head. It still came for her and her off hand was stuck beneath the humans backplate.

She just manged to throw a leg up and hook the staff with her foot further down the shaft stopping the head just before it touched her face.

If it had they would both be a blind, mute, mess locked together.

The weight on the end was still too much though and Berwi Just managed to force it against Saskia’s chest.

Panting the engineer rolled her silently panicked fellow off of her.

Wiping some sweat from her head she straddled the human and grabbed the stave’s shaft with both hands. She closed her eyes saying a silent prayer to her ancestors. Praying that she had worked this out correctly.

Concentrating she opened her eyes looked and pained, beautiful face of Saskia, and said forcefully “DOK!”

Saskia’s eyes snapped open immediately. She blinked repeatedly, trying to clear away tears that seemed to have been locked into her eyes. Her red, damp eyes locked with Berwi’s, who was standing over her. She smiled at the dwarf her eyes filled with love.

Saskia looked on as the Engineer spoke more unintelligible Khazalid at her.

After the first she felt her legs release from each other.

After the second she could move her lips again, though didn’t dare interrupt the dwarf.

After the third she released her death grip on the stave. She curled and uncurled her hands working some blood back into them.

Berwi stepped from over the still prone human who seemed to be in shock.

The engineer carefully put the rod on the floor before coming back and pulling the human by her hand.

For a second the dwarf thought the human had been more badly affected as she fell. But it seemed the woman just dropped to her knees to grab the dwarf in strong embrace. Her plate armour ground against the dwarf’s chainmail and their helmets clonked together.

Saskia tearfully whispered. “Thank you Ber. You saved me again. Thank you. I owe you so much…”

Berwi felt like she had to intervene, patting the woman’s back plate with a heavy glove. “Sas, gem, I got ya into tha.”

Saskia kissed her on the lips deeply before she replied emphatically. “NO…no you didn’t. Don’t say that. I went in on my own. I should have waited for you. I’ll always wait for you.”

The human was going red, she was getting a bit embarrassed at her own panicked outburst.

The engineer was aware the girl had been through a lot recently and she knew she had to calm her down. She kissed her back on lips stroking her soft pink face. “It’s alright. You’re alright now mah brave little gem.”

The Reiklander pressed her face against the engineer’s glove, closing her eyes and relishing the dwarf’s attention.

“Hold on a bit, ah need ta sort this out.” The dwarf went over and began carefully wrapping the top of the staff tightly.

She then began to gather the other relics they were going to take (and decide which ones she needed to leave behind).

****

Berwi turned and reached into the crack pressing the hidden switch that made the massive hidden door close with a rattle.

She picked up her sack and slung it over her shoulder and began walking down the corridor.

Saskia walked next to her. Very close to her. She was happy to walk there in silence.

Unfortunately, that gave the engineer free reign to explain stuff. “So that wus a master Rune of Closing parently. We all knew that tha old Runesmith’s staff ad one one, the only one known. But we never ad any records o what it did. We all thought it were fer shutting gates and mines and such. All very useful fer a dwarf I think ya can agree.”

“We ad no idea, it could do that to people though. It’s like it closed every bit of you could close. Fortunately, it opens what it closes too if you av the thing and know the Khazalid.”

“Now we did know there was an old note not to touch the end of the staff but I thought that were because one of the minor runes...”

The human let the dwarf ramble on, just moving even closer until she was touching the dwarf as much as possible while still walking next to her.

****

Saskia burst into the Engineers makeshift, temporary workshop.

“Ber! You gotta help.”

The dwarf looked up from a stone table that was covered in notes and bits of machinery and armour. She was in her bra and pants alone, the golden rune on her ass cheek obvious among an outline of red burned flesh.

“What? What’s appened? Skaven again?”

The cavalrywoman was a deep red, from running and from embarrassment, which caused her to have a real problem explaining her problem.

“I’m still locked up Berwi, you didn’t get them all.”

The engineer’s eyes went wide.

The human demonstrated by trying to unlock a buckle of one of her plates on her thigh but it wouldn’t budge.

The dwarf walked over looking at the shapely armoured covered flank. She turned back round and plucked her goggles from off the helmet lying on the table.

She donned the goggles and inspected the woman’s athletic armoured frame all over. Each buckle had a tiny slightly glowing rune in it. With all of the buckles being to the woman’s side and rear and having relatively small runes she had missed them with the small sapphire lens.

Moving the goggles up from her eyes she said. “No worries lady, ahl just get this thing going again and get you out.”

The human was bright red with embarrassment, desperately trying to find someway of saying what needed to be said.

“You can’t! Not here. I found out when I needed to go to the toilet.”

The dwarf stopped moving, still holding the staff.

“It’s not just my clothes, I’m closed up… down there. I… I’ve already gone… I don’t want to pee myself.”

She stood there with her eyes closed, face as red a beet.

The dwarf was getting quite excited by the woman’s embarrassment, and this round about talk of the human’s vagina and ass being magically sealed. The dwarf gave into her dirty instincts. She pulled the cloth sock off the end of the staff.

“Grab the staff Saskia.” Berwi ordered.

The human’s hands went up toward it, then back down to her sides.

“Berwi no, we need to go to the loo!” She whined.

“Oh we’re goin to the loo, Ima gonna drag you there.”

“Chief pleeeease!”

“You need to touch the staff to get yourself unlocked so do it now.”

The raven haired Reiklander let out a grr under her breath and stamped her feet. Before giving in to the intractable dwarf and reaching up putting both hands together around the stave head.

As the human’s eyes, mouth and legs slammed tightly shut, Berwi smiled. Saskia always gave up after some initial petulance. It was so cute. Clearly the military got her well trained and the Dwarf was going to take advantage of that every time.

The dwarf propped up her helpless human on the staff, strapped on her tool belt and slipped some objects into a pouch from her bags.

Picking up the rune staff again, Saskia seemed to relax a little as she was able to separate her legs. The dwarf grinned wildly, very pleased to find out she didn’t even need to speak the words.

She hoisted the stave over her shoulder leading the woman behind her as if she were a banner.

She opened the door to her workshop and walk out closing the door behind the human.

****

Ancient, fine, doors opened and the dwarf burst through. She swung the suspended, mute, blind human through and kicked the door shut. She then pushed on the end of the staff forcing the human backwards against the door with a thud and following through so that the staff head knocked on the door, magically sealing them in.

In truth the human girl was glad hearing that door close rather than being dragged through this place blind and mute attached to a pole like a freshly caught fish. She didn’t know if any of their colleagues had seen her in this compromising possition.

Pulling on the staff the engineer pulled the cavalrywoman to the wall posting the pole through a torch sconce.

The sensory deprived Reiklander pulled against her magical bonds vainly.

Berwi gently touched the Gromril mentally releasing the girls clothing. Turning her attention to the human herself, she unbuckled her feathered helmet and dropped it to the floor freeing her shiny black hair. She moved down her armoured body, making sure to touch every bit of skin and cloth before unbuckling every armoured plate. Her decorated breast plate, the segmented tasset, greaves, each hitting the floor with a clang.

Reaching the high heeled sabatons, Berwi unbuckled them and pulled them off, then dragged off her riding britches and finally her red panties.

If any race could be described as meticulous it would be the dwarfs. And Beri was indeed meticulous with her attention to the human’s pert ass and sex. Given the situation, most lesbians would indeed be all over that horse woman’s ass but the diligence of this dwarf went above and beyond.

The human wriggled under the pressure but could do little else.

The dwarf pulled her goggles back down and squatted to get a good look at the trapped woman’s vagina. It was indeed sealed with a glowing rune to her sapphire lens. A tightly shut slit that resisted her attempts to separate it with two thick fingers. Running her finger down it, she noted that the human was not feeling it all.

She shuffled around to the rear, that wonderful round butt. Again, a rune sealed her hole and resisted the entry of any tool, thankfully.

Satisfied the dwarf pulled her goggles up to her forehead. Then she pushed the staff into the air, pulled it out of the sconce, dragging the still blind and mute and half dressed human through a doorway.

This room was selected because it a had a toilet off it. Even a couple of thousand years later that dwarf sewer still seemed to be working, though the Skaven have probably been helping.

She turned the woman around by the staff, a difficult enough endeavour in these tight confines. She pushed against the girl’s belly until she was sitting down.

Then the dwarf closed her eyes and concentrated. Released of the magic bond, there was the sound of trickling water, almost a gush. Then an indescribable slurping type of sound that made the dark-haired human turn bright red.

“Urgh” The dwarf said, as the human found her mouth was unlocked and her hands freed. Her eyes were as well but the woman was so embarrassed, she didn’t even open them.

Berwi pushed a stack of rough paper in the shamed woman’s hands. “Clean yourself up.” Before she left the room.

After a short while the trouser less human sheepishly entered the room. The dwarf was resting against a pillar casually and looked up when the human entered.

Saskia covered her crotch with both hands and awaited the dwarf’s judgement.

It wasn’t long in coming. “Git ya top off then.”

“Berwi!” The human plead “You’ve done it now surely? You can let me go.”

“Stop wastin ma time Saskia, I need to check ya all over.”

She didn’t define need. The human began to undo the buttons on her doublet.

She dropped it on the stone floor and stood there, naked covering her breasts with one arm and her crotch with another. Her face still a shade of red.

The dwarf advanced aggressively pulling her goggles down over her eyes. She slapped at Saskia’s hand who dropped it to her side revealing her large, pink, hard nipples. The dwarf walked around her examining her shapely upper body with painstaking acuity. She lingered on those washboard abs, those slender arms, those fine shoulders and those amazing breasts.

Now she wasn’t lasciviously admiring the smooth skinned curves of the beautiful woman. She wasn’t JUST lasciviously admiring the smooth skinned curves of the beautiful woman. Her sapphire jeweller’s loupe had spotted three more runes of holding.

One over each nipple. Berwi noted that Saskia might not have noticed those till she’d had children. Not that the dwarf wasn’t intent on putting that out of her mind. It was still a sobering thought of how careful you had to be with this rod.

The third though was over heart, or belly, just under her big tits.

Berwi walked back to the corner the staff was propped up against and bought it back.

Again, Saskia looked very anxious.

Trying to calm the human girl (first time today apparently) the dwarf said “I found some runes I need to get rid of. Put your hands together behind your back.”

The Reiklander did so without question, such a good soldier, and slave.

The dwarf pressed the staff’s head carefully against the human’s forehead.

Immediately Saskia was bound tightly with magical runes. Eyes, mouth, vagina, ass, legs, all locked together. As expected, her hands locked onto one another solidly.

The dwarf mentally removed the runes on her legs, pussy, ass, breasts, mouth… That would do for now.

She tried to remove that rune in the centre of her torso. ‘Heart’, ‘Chest’, ‘Belly’, ‘Torso’… She tried everything she could and nothing would remove that large rune in the centre of her body.

‘Did this thing mark you for ever?’ She thought to herself. Removing the staff from the beautiful human’s head she walked back a few steps. Pulling her goggles up she turned and mentally commanded the woman’s legs to seal.

Saskia bounced as her legs bashed together and held firm. It took a couple of hops for her to stabilise herself.

Berwi chuckled as she carefully put the cloth cover over the head of the weapon. She was still laughing as she tied that cloth tightly closed. Wouldn’t be needing that anymore.

She then rested the covered stave against the wall, and begin disrobing.

Soon the dwarf stood stark naked in that room. Her pale dwarf skin marked with pretty freckles across her shoulders and formed a deep hourglass figure with her big tits and ass.

Then she picked up this ancient rune staff.

Just by holding the stave and concentrating she removed the rune over the woman’s mouth.

“Berwi… Chief… what’s happening?” The confused, submissive human inquired.

“We’re going to play a game Saskia. Put your tongue out as far as you can.”

The cavalrywoman didn’t even question it, she pushed her tongue to its full length. An impressive length.

Berwi locked her mouth again, this time her tongue stuck lolling out of her tightly sealed lips.

The dwarf picked something up from her pile of clothes and equipment secreting it behind her back (not that the human was able to see). She them walked towards the helpless girl.

While walking towards the human she unlocked Saskia’s legs and her damp pussy so that by the time she got to her, she was able to push the mighty Vala Maraz up there. Quickly she commanded that cunt closed again around that vibrating Gromril phallus.

As a test the dwarf gave Vala Maraz a tug. It was held tight, so tight that the girl was forced to her knees.

Saskia writhed there in mute ecstasy.

You could tell she would be making a lot of noise where she able to make any. She had probably cum once by the time the dwarf reached the wall.

The dwarf retired to the far corner. She looked up, to project confusing echoes, and told the poor human girl. “OK Saskia. If you can find me and make me cum with your free tongue then I will let you free.”

The dwarf padded as silently as she could across the room and clambered onto a raised niche.

Saskia dashed around the room brushing the walls with her shoulders, occasionally licking a wall.

The dwarf thought that she might be here some time at this rate and was enjoying every minute.


End file.
